Soji Shall We Dream Date? Second Season Event Story: Chapter 1
Yui: "Soji, over there!" Soji: "*Pant* *pant*" I guided Soji as we ran through the dark streets of Edo. Soji's shoulder was stained red with blood. (The attack from that group was completely unexpected.) (Who in the world were they?) That evening we had finished an execution and headed our separate ways into the darkness. (No sense in lingering. Time to hurry back to Kyokatei.) Soji and I remained together as we raced through the outskirts of town. Sticking to the back streets to keep out of sight, we were almost past the shrine when it happened. (Who's that?) Seated on the stone steps ahead of us was the silhouette of a young woman. (It's late for a woman to be out alone. I hope she's okay.) When I looked closer I realized she was rubbing her hand along her leg. (Maybe she's injured. Soji can't reveal himself, but I can.) Yui: "Soji, I have to stop for a moment, sorry." Soji: "Huh? Yui, wait!" I glanced back to see his surprise, then stopped in front of the woman to talk to her. Yui: "Are you all right? Do you need help--" Soji: "No! It's a trap, Yui!" (Uh-oh!) The woman suddenly leapt up and landed on the top of the stairs. This time when I looked at her I realized she was dressed as a ninja. Assassin: "Got you!" Yui: "No way. How did I not see that!?" Sensing more commotion, I quickly glanced around. Soji and I were now surrounded by ten or more ninjas, headed up by the woman. Soji: "Looks like we stepped in it!" Soji remarked disgustedly as he stood beside me. We all stared at one another for a moment with nobody making a move. Assassin: "Get him!" The first to act was the woman who appeared to be their leader. She nearly caught us in the swing of her chain and sickle. One after another, the rest of the ninjas jumped in and attacked, following her cue. One was throwing shuriken, another came at us with a sword. Outnumbered, we were forced into the defensive. Soji: "Ack!" I heard the ringing sound of metal and turned to see Soji covering my back with his sword. Soji: "What is it that you want with us? From the look of it, you're not just ordinary ninjas." Soji: "You must have come from my old village to assassinate me." (They're here to kill Soji!?) When they heard Soji's comment everyone immediately stopped moving. The ninja standing before Soji with his sword grinned, then slowly pressed toward him. I could sense the man's murderous intent. Soji began whispering to me without taking his eyes off him. Soji: "There's too many of them. We have to get out of here." Yui: "Okay!" Catching my nod from the corner of his eye, he quickly retreated. He then pulled out a smoke grenade and flung it at the ground with all his might. Assassin: "Hey!?" Taking advantage of the ninjas' confusion, we clasped hands and headed toward the center of town. Just then. Assassin: "You're not getting away!" Something dark came whistling through the air toward us. Soji: "Ugh!" I heard Soji let out a groan next to me. (Soji!?) Soji: "Let's go!" There wasn't time for me to worry about what had just happened. With Soji pulling me by the hand we made our escape from our pursuers. It appeared one of the ninjas had managed to throw a shuriken at us through the smoke. Although Soji avoided a direct hit, the blade grazed his shoulder, and it was now bleeding. Soji: "*Pant* *pant*" Between the wounded shoulder and all our running, Soji was breathing hard. At some point, I found myself in the lead, pulling him along behind me. Yui: "Let's rest a moment." Soji: "Sure." We glanced up and down the alley to make sure we were alone and then took a seat on the ground. Yui: "Soji, are you okay?" I looked up at his face in the moonlight and caught my breath. (He doesn't look good at all.) Thanks to the wound on his shoulder Soji's face was unmistakably pale. Every so often he frowned in pain as he struggled to catch his breath. Soji: "That shuriken may very well have been coated with poison." Yui: "Poison!?" Soji: "Yes. The ninjas from my village often use that to bring down their targets." Soji: "I'm sure this time is no different." I noticed Soji was shaking and realized the poison would be slowly spreading through him. (He'll be in danger if it continues to spread. I have to get him some help.) (If I run, hopefully I can make it to Kyokatei and bring someone back with me.) I knew Soji wouldn't be able to continue any further. I looked up and prepared to take off running. Yui: "Huh? What's that!?" Soji must have noticed it too. He climbed unsteadily to his feet and drew his sword. I heard something fly toward us. Suddenly a silver hairpin stuck in the ground at our feet. When I glanced back at where it came from I caught my breath. Standing there grinning at us was the woman from earlier. Assassin: "There you are, Soji." Her grin deepened as she continued to stare intently at him. Assassin: "It looks like the poison is doing its job. Now it's time for you to pay your debts." Soji: "*Pant* *pant*" Soji glared back at the woman as he struggled to breathe. No longer able to stand, he fell down on one knee as he struggled to stay upright. (Soji.) Assassin: "I've been planning a long, long time for this day." Assassin: "Waiting patiently for the right moment when I could catch you alone." Assassin: "Your companion was a little unexpected, but I could care less about her." (These people have had their eyes on Soji all this time!?) Yui: "..." Soji: "Yui!?" I slid my dagger out from under my clothing and stepped in front of Soji. Yui: "Why do you want Soji so badly? Are you here to kill him for leaving the village?" The woman stared angrily back at me as I struggled to remain calm. Assassin: "You're mistaken. I'm not here to kill him." Assassin: "Even that poison is only meant to temporarily slow him down." Yui: "Then what do you want?" My mind raced to come up with an explanation. Assassin: "I intend to take him back with me, so he can become the new head of our village." Yui: "You want him to become head?" Assassin: "And to become my husband. The village elders are too obstinate; we're sick of following them." The woman was once again staring intently at Soji. Assassin: "I've never known anyone as strong as you, Soji." Assassin: "We need someone like you to lead our village if we're to have a future." The woman retrieved her hairpin from the ground and excitedly licked her lips. (I had heard Soji's village was intent on trying to kill him...) (...but now it looks like there is a group of them who want him to return.) Yui: "I have no idea what possessed you to come up with this plan..." I glared at the woman as I rose and pointed my dagger toward her. Yui: "...but I won't let you take Soji!" The woman scowled, then lifted her sword and yelled back. Assassin: "Oh really!? Then you can go to hell!" She then charged toward me, swinging her sword. (She's fast!) I barely managed to block her attack with my dagger. The force of her blow sent an unimaginable shock down my arm. Yui: "Agh!" Assassin: "Unlike you with your coddled upbringing, I've been training since I was a child." Assassin: "Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" She was grinning at me from over the top of her blade. Yui: "My father taught me a thing or two about sword fighting." I gritted my teeth and pushed back, not willing to back down. Yui: "Not only am I a vigilante, I care about Soji..." Yui: "...and I'll protect him!" I had spent hours watching Soji practice with his sword and never grow tired. Not a motion was wasted as he appeared to dance about with his practice sword in hand. Soji: "Is watching me practice really that fascinating?" He asked while stopping to wipe the sweat from his brow. Yui: "Yes. I almost don't recognize you when you've got your sword in hand." Yui: "Your concentration is almost scary, and you seem distant." Yui: "I've heard other vigilantes mention that you're much stronger than the rest." Yui: "I watch you hoping to understand what makes you so strong." Soji stared thoughtfully at me for a moment, then muttered an uneasy reply. Soji: "There isn't any mystery behind my strength..." Soji: "...except..." The sounds put up by our clashing blades were steadily growing weaker. It was clear I as at a disadvantage as she slowly pushed me down a blind alley. Soji: "Yui..." Soji: "...run. You're no match for her." Soji called out weakly as he struggled to stay upright. The woman threw him an affectionate glance, then returned her attention to me. Assassin: "I think play time is just about over." Yui: "*Pant* *pant*" I was gasping for breath and my hands were numb from blocking her relentless assault. Assassin: "Now hand over Soji!" Soji: "Yui, duck!" Her sword came slicing through the air toward me for one final blow. Soji's warning came just in time for me to drop under it. That instant I caught sight of him from the corner of my eye. Soji: "Grr!" He was breathing hard, drenched in sweat, and teetering on the brink of consciousness." I let my body slump against the alley wall and recovered my composure. Yui: "*Pant* *pant*" Then slowly lifted up my dagger with both hands. (She said the poison wasn't meant to kill him.) (Still, I have to hurry and get Soji to someplace where he can rest.) (Patience. Wait for an opening!) Soji: "...except..." Soji: "...perhaps my willingness to bide my time for an opening." Soji turned to me and explained after lowering his sword. Soji: "Nobody can fight endlessly without some kind of pause. Everything comes and goes in waves." Soji: "Every battle has a rhythm. Wait for an opening to arise, and that rhythm can work to your advantage." Soji: "Perhaps this doesn't make much sense to you?" Soji hesitated and gave me a questioning look. Yui: "No, I think I understand." I shook my head and smiled back. Yui: "It's like with our executions. We wait for just the right moment to ensure success." Yui: "I think I understand why that would make you so strong." Soji gave me a smile and then went back to his sword practice. (Still, his movement are so precise. He doesn't mess around.) I went over Soji's comments on strength in my mind as I watched. (Patience. Wait for an opening!) Assassin: "Die!" The woman raised her sword and came charging at me again. I held up my dagger, concentrating on parrying her attack. (If I can just hold out a little longer, my chance will come!) Our fight wore on until suddenly I heard a sound behind me. Assassin: "Oh no." Glancing over my shoulder I spotted Soji lying still on the ground, covered in sweat. Assassin: "Soji? That poison shouldn't be enough to kill you." The woman's eyes were fixed on Soji in surprise. Her sword hesitated in the middle of its swing. (Now!) I adjusted my grip on the dagger and plunged it into her knee. Assassin: "Agh! Damn you!" In pain, she returned her attention to me. Just then. Soji: "Accept your punishment." Soji was now standing. With lightning speed he thrust his blade into the woman's abdomen. Assassin: "You tricked me." Soji: "Sorry, but I won't return to the village and become your leader." He was sweating profusely, yet the strength of his swing was unaffected. Glancing at one another, the two of us withdrew our blades from the woman in unison. Her final scream echoed loudly through the unlit streets. Yui: "Soji!" Following her defeat Soji let his body slump weakly against mine. He felt hot to the touch, and every inch of him was covered in sweat. Soji: "*Pant* *pant*" (He needs help for the poison. Quickly!) I put my dagger away, preparing to dash off to Kyokatei. ???: "Yui!" I almost cried with relief when I heard that familiar voice. Yui: "Aoi!" It was Aoi, racing through the dark streets looking for us. Aoi: "Yui, are you all right!?" He asked in surprise the moment he saw me. His surprise was understandable. My kimono was covered in the woman's blood. Yui: "I'm fine. It's Soji who's hurt!" Aoi: "I came looking for you when you guys didn't return. Soji! Hey!" Aoi wrapped his arm around Soji and slapped him lightly on the cheek. Yui: "The job went off without a hitch, but assassins from Soji's village appeared on our way back." Aoi: "Figures as much. I recognize her face." Aoi commented disgustedly after glancing at the woman's body. Yui: "She told us the poison shouldn't be enough to kill Soji." Aoi: "That's good to know." Aoi picked up Soji with barely a pause, then turned and gave me a wink. I nodded and we took off running for Kyokatei. Several hours had passed since our return. Soji's condition was gradually returning to normal. Aoi: "Waka really had a struggle dealing with the poison from our village." Aoi: "We're lucky he happened to have the right medicines on hand, eh Soji?" Soji: "Yes. I owe you one, Aoi." Aoi carried Soji all the way back to Kyokatei, and following our return... ...he then stayed to lend a hand treating Soji's poison. Now strong enough to sit up in bed, Soji quietly gave him a few words of appreciation. I was sitting beside Soji, helping Aoi change his clothes. Aoi: "I'm not the one you really need to thank." Aoi: "That would be Yui." Yui: "Who, me?" I asked, surprised I was suddenly the topic of discussion. Aoi: "Our old village is filled with a lot of skilled ninjas. That includes the women." Aoi: "Yui didn't simply try to defend you while you were poisoned..." Aoi: "...she actually stood up to that woman. That takes a lot of conviction." Aoi smiled appreciatively. Aoi: "You're one lucky guy to be loved by such a brave woman!" Soji: "No kidding." Soji smiled in agreement. Yui: "That wasn't bravery, that was desperation!" Soji: "Oh? Pretty good fighting skills for a desperate person." Soji took my hand and gently squeezed it... ...then looked into my eyes and nodded deeply. Soji: "The woman I love is intelligent, strong, and brave." Soji: "Still, I promise next time I'll be the one protecting you." Yui: "Of course, Soji." Aoi abruptly cleared his throat and stood up. Aoi: "That's right! Someone needs to report in to Kinshiro." Aoi: "I'll do that right now. You guys sit here and relax." Soji: "Aoi..." Aoi: "Get well, Soji. I'm sure you'll be in good hands with Yui." Yui: "Absolutely!" Aoi threw me a glance, then waved and left the room. It was now just the two of us. Soji: "Oh, Yui..." Something was on Soji's mind. He looked at me and started to climb to his feet. Yui: "No, don't get up. The poison may not be completely out of your system yet." I placed my hand on Soji's shoulder and urged him to lie back down. Yui: "If you need anything, tell me and I'll do it for you. Just let me know." Soji: "Anything at all?" Soji stared uncomfortably up at the ceiling for a moment. Soji: "Well..." Yui: "Yes!?" Soji: "...would you be willing to join me here in bed?" He slowly lay back and took my hand. Soji: "After what happened tonight I realized I want to spend every moment I can with you." Soji: "And right now I think your presence would be particularly reassuring." Yui: "Oh?" I gave his hand a squeeze and nodded. Yui: "I'll always be here to look after you, Soji." Yui: "And I hope you'll continue to let me watch you practice." Soji: "Of course." I let Soji gently pull me down onto the bed next to him. He then quietly wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer. (This feels so nice.) We lay there curled up together, enjoying each other's warmth. Fleeting thoughts of the earlier fight reminded me that we were now safe and sound. Soji: "Yui..." Soji spoke up as he gently took my head in his arms. Soji: "...sweet dreams." We stared at each other a moment... ...then softly pressed our lips together. Yui: "Sweet dreams, Soji." Category:Read Category:Ninja Assassin Category:Soji Category:Ninja Assassin Event Story